The Disasters of Vacationing
by Hannah In Wonderland
Summary: Lily Evans and friend Hayley go on holiday with Petunia and run into the Marauders! Follow their holiday of love, friendship, humour and disaster that follows them 1000's of miles across the sea, which may just destroy everything... JP/LP SB/OC RL/OC
1. Prolouge

**

* * *

**

The Horrors of Holidaying: Prologue

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I do not own any characters except Hayley (and any other characters you do not recognize._ All other characters belong to J.K.R, unfortunately. **

**A.N: This Prologue is set at Christmas; where as the rest of the story is set in the summer holidays just to let you know, also there may be some grammar mistakes and some of my dates/facts may be wrong for example I know Lily and James started going out in their 7th year but for the purpose of the story the may do in the holiday (though this may change over the duration I write this) so I apologize beforehand.**

Lily Evans eyes darted back and forth over her sister, Petunia's old encyclopedia of the world. It had been an unwanted birthday present from a distant Aunt; Petunia had not been impressed with the present because she had been hoping to receive the new Beatles CD. So the encyclopedia was thrust under Petunia's bed never to be seen again until today, after Lily fished it out.

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays, she had returned from her school, Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry the previous day and was hoping that with Petunia's six-form school not finishing for another two days she would get to try and persuade her parents to give her permission to go on holiday with her best friend Hayley Robinson in the up-coming summer holidays before returning to school for her 7th and final year.

Lily and Hayley had decided after much consideration that if they were allowed they would travel to Spain all they had to do was get their parents to agree with their plans, that was the hard bit. Lily placed the encyclopedia back exactly where she had found it or else Petunia would have a fit that 'The Freak' as she called Lily had actually been in her room and had touched her 'precious' stuff.

Lily stood up and was turning towards the door when an owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter on her head; wincing slightly as she massaged her head, she opened the letter and grinned at what Hayley had written;

'_Hey lils_ _have you asked you parents yet? I've asked mine, they said maybe!! And that they would have to talk to your parents before they say yes, so it's pretty much a done deal, Result!!!_

_Love Hayley__ x_

_P.S. Can you feed Tony? Mum will kill me if I use her owl and don't feed it. He's got your present as well, bought it yesterday, its pretty cool if I must say so my self. Reply ASAP x' _

Lily groaned, it all rested on what her parents said, and they really wanted this holiday! Lily left the room and started to make her way downstairs, she paused slightly as she heard her parents chatting about the headline in the paper about two families being murdered a few towns away, while her mum prepared dinner, she frowned slightly, reading the paper earlier, she had got the sensation that it was the work of a wizard, the situation was too odd not to be, and she was sure it had something to do with Voldermort, everyone was terrified of him, including herself, though they had good reason to. He preyed on muggle-borns (and some half bloods) also there had been case after case of innocent muggle families being slaughtered.

She glanced in the hallway mirror idly seeing the troubled look in her eyes she tried to push it back to her mind; sighing she pushed open the kitchen door and smiled her wide smile at her parents.

"Hey Lily Kins" said her father, giving her a big hug he'd just finished work for the holidays.

"Hey Daddy, how was work?" she replied trying to sweeten him up before she asked them the big question, that was always was a good plan.

"Lily darling can you give me a hand with these vegetables?" her mum asked, Lily nodded and with a smile she picked up a knife and started too cut up red peppers into little squares.

They worked in silence for a minute or so before Lily finally spoke out

"Mum, Daddy do you trust me?" she asked. Lily's parents looked up in surprise; they thought Lily would have realized that by now.

"Of course we do Lily, What have you done? Because you know you can tell us!" her mother said starting to look worried, this was not like Lily.

"Oh its nothing like that, it's just…." Lily's voice trailed off quietly.

"What then?" Her father asked curiously, though he had a faint idea of what was coming, he had seen one of Hayley's letters lying around.

"I wanted to ask you if I could go on holiday with Hayley this summer, to Spain." She burst out before quickly adding "Alone." Her parents were silent for a few moments before her mother spoke up "Lily darling, I don't know…. Give us 5 minutes while we talk about this." She nodded placing her knife on the chopping board she swiftly retreated out of the room to sit on the stairs. She could hear faint mumbling and took it as a bad sign.

"Lily-pad you can come back in now" her mother called. She sprang off the stairs and walked back into the kitchen pondering hard about what was coming. _They are going to say no I know it; Hayley will be so disappointed, so will I for that matter…. _

"Lily we have decided that….. The answer is yes…." Her father paused while Lily instinctively gave them both hug before carrying on

"As long as Petty comes with you." Lily's face dropped instantly.

"But why? you know she will never say yes, she won't go on holiday for two weeks with 'The Freaks'." Her parents glanced at each other quickly before replying,

"Lily you are not old enough to go gallivanting off on your own yet, your only 16, so we have decided that we will not tell Petunia that Hayley is coming till as late as possible to avoid arguments." Lily felt her temper rising, but she had to keep it down, she knew fine well if she flared up her parents would rethink even letting her go on holiday.

"But Mum when we go I will be 17, I'll be of age then and I'll be able to protect myself USING magic, so will Hayley!" Her mother nodded.

"I know Lily but I just don't know if I will be comfortable with you going alone."

"I agree with your mother Lily" her father added but he winked at her behind Lily's mothers back. She grinned and said;

"Ok Mum, Petunia can come; I won't kick up a fuss about it, promise."

Unbeknown to Mrs Evans, Lily already had a plan forming in her head, involving Hayley's 'skills'. Her mother moved forward to give her a hug "Thanks Lily-Pad, I love you, and I suppose you better go and send a letter to Hayley" Lily smiled and charged up the stairs.

'_Haylz_

_Guess what?_

_Parents said yes!_

_Ill get them to owl your parents__ to decide where we are going to stay and all that stuff after Christmas. Promise!_

_There is one downside, Petunia has to come_

_Yeah, __I know its bad but I have an idea (I think it's a pretty good one too!), but if it fails and she has to come we can ditch her and do our own thing, it will all be sweet ;]_

_Can't__ wait!_

_Love Lily ox_

_P.S. I've fed Tony, so your mum should be happy, can you feed __Amaryllis for me, she'll be hungry after the journey (the parcel is your Christmas present by the way, you will love it :P) x'_

**

* * *

**

**A week later after Christmas**

Lily and her parents travelled down to Hayley's house in Carlisle to make all the arrangements, Petunia was still in the dark about the Hayley coming, she just assumed she was going with Lily (they all agreed that this was the best way to avoid a big drama) When her parents had sat her down the next day to explain the situation she was a bit stubborn, calling Lily a freak and what not, but after a moments consideration she decided to go, though reluctant to having endure two weeks alone (or so she thought) with Lily, she was excited at the prospect of a tan, all the beaches and what not, and the fact she wasn't paying.

Lily's parents being muggles booked the holiday to a Hotel called the Binimar in Cala'n Forcat on the island of Minorca. Both Lily and Hayley were ecstatic, it was perfect, and they had booked a great room overlooking the pool and sea, it was set for one month into the summer holidays, just after Lily's birthday (Hannah being the oldest girl in the year would have been 17 for two weeks).

The holidays soon passed and school restarted. Lily continued to be pestered by the infuriating James Potter until he took it too far on the last week of the year and she lost it with him, he had avoided her for the rest of term, much to her delight. Their exams came and went, both girls felt they had done well and it finally was the end of year. They boarded the Hogwarts Express joyfully and quickly found a compartment, contently they started planning their suitcases; little did they know similar plans were being made next door by four boys…..

**

* * *

**

**A.N. How do you like it? Would love some reviews! Before I post the next chapter, oh and also some people may have read a similar like this story before called the Horrors of Vactioning, the reason for this is I had an old account which I forgot the password before and while I was trying to remeber this the story recieved some positve reviews so I recently decided to upload it from this account x.**


	2. The Train Ride Home

**The Disasters of Vacationing; Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I'm no J.K.R sadly. **

**Aw my reviews were cool guys, I love you all :D I'm glad you like my story, and I'm so sorry about the long wait. Hope you like it, oh and I found my Lily Evans, she is a singer called Jenny Lewis, she is just like how I imagined Lily to be. ****Big**** Humongous thanks to my Beta-reader Kayla (or PottedLilies) because she turned this chapter into a great one! Hope you like it.**

_Lily and Hayley's Compartment_

"So what are we taking?" Lily Evans asked her best friend Hayley. She was trying to take her mind off how livid she was with James Potter and the other Marauders, who had pulled their usual end of year prank on the unsuspecting students, whilst taking out her bright red notebook and quill.

She quickly wrote _**List**_ at the top in her neat slanting script, Hayley grinned vaguely,_ 'Typical Lily,_ _organized as ever, no wonder she is a prefect, I bet, no I KNOW she will be appointed Head Girl next year...' _she thought.

Lily was quite pretty, everyone thought so except Lily herself, even the people who disliked her thought it. She was in denial, but what teenage girl wasn't?

With her soft, wavy scarlet hair which hung around her heart-shaped face and large, vivid emerald eyes framed by long thick lashes that brushed her slightly pale cheeks when she looked down, she was sought after by many boys - much to the displeasure of Hogwarts female population, though she had not dated many people.

It did not mean she was perfect though, her lips were a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line, though they were nicely shaped and a darkish pink colour which worked well with her straight white teeth (thanks to the braces she had had when she was 12).

She also had large feet - never a good thing when one is clumsy - that always caused her a _great_ deal of trouble. And she had very petite ears, though they were rarely seen hidden behind her hair.

She dressed exceptionally well, and what she wore always brought the best points of her figure out, her long legs and curves and hid her larger behind. She was very popular, with students and teachers there was just something about her that made you smile whenever you heard her laugh. Lily was one of the cleverest witches in the whole year, possibly the school.

But boy did she have a temper, being a red-head and all. The vicinity always cleared pretty quickly when they heard her shout; normally it was James Potter on the receiving end, but for the first years that didn't know what was about to happen always got such a fright!

Unbeknown to most students she was on worst possible terms with her sister who was just jealous of the fact that Lily was a witch, and branded her a freak. Everyone could just see the clever pretty sweet girl that was on top. Only Hayley knew the pain her sister caused her.

Hayley, her best and closest friend was attractive too but in a more studious way, with her messy but shiny chestnut brown bob, big side fringe which covered most of her deep wide hazel eyes and long black lashes, which were framed by the smart black glasses she had to wear.

She liked how she looked and changed it about 4 times a year at will with her 'power' as Lily called it. She was a metamorphmagus - which was no big deal to her - Hayley just thought its sounded cooler than it actually was. So what that she can change her appearance whenever she wanted? Though on the other hand, it would help her in the future! It was inherited from her mother.

Hayley was a small and curvy hourglass; she dressed to emphasize her figure, with stylish jeans, pretty shirts and cute dresses.

She was an avid reader, never seen without a book by her side, also interested in listening to music, especially Muggle bands like the Beatles, Pink Floyd, Queen, Led Zepplin, Bee Gees, Rolling Stones, Abba and the Sex Pistols, her list went on. Hayley was a pure-blood, her father an important senior ministry worker and her mother worked in a wizarding clothing shop near their home.

She, like Lily, was also exceptionally smart, always getting top grades in all subjects, especially Charms and Astronomy. She was generally calm and had a knack for making people relax quickly, and was a great listener; waiting patiently and then sorting out people's problems in a flash. but her temper could match Lily's any day when she chose to use it.

Hayley was a dreamer, quite often off in her own world 'away with the Pygmy Puffs' as her parents would say, Her dry sense of humour often made people laugh with out even meaning too especially when she was (passionately) commentating for the school Quidditch matches. A roll which she shared with her crush Remus Lupin, one of James' best friends.

The two girls were going on holiday to Spain this year, to mark their coming of age, even though Petunia, Lily's sister was attending too at the request of Lily's parents. They planned to stay in a nice-looking hotel called _The Binimar _in the town of Cala'n Forcat.

"Erm... Right.... a bikini, some flip-flops, a towel and sun-cream. That's it really," Hayley rattled off without much thought. Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend; Hayley wasn't the most organised person on the planet. Lily decided she would be having no input on this list, or else they'd have only the clothes on their backs, which was not happening.

"How about you wait for the food trolley and _I'll _finish the list?" Lily replied grinning.

"Yeah, Whatever, good idea..." Hayley said absentmindedly as she opened her book. Lily smiled fondly at her before carrying on with her list. _Towels, Bikinis x4, Shorts, Skirts, Vest-tops....... _Her list began to grow; at this rate they would need more than one suitcase.

She dragged her tie off, the heat was getting annoying, she would change into her own clothes as soon as she finished. What's more, plenty of noise was coming from the next compartment and it was bugging the hell out of her. Hayley, one step ahead of her, slammed her fist against the wall hard. She looked up and seen Lily laughing and she giggled as she put her book down.

"Pass the hotel brochure please Lils, I want to look at the activities that are on," she said.

Lily opened her bag and pulled it out but before she could pass it to her, the squeaking of the Trolley Lady came to a stop by the compartment. Hayley grinned and grabbed her purse.

"Do you want the same as normal?" She asked while she slid the compartment open. Lily nodded and returned to her list. Hayley beamed at the Trolley Lady, they had become close over the years through Hayley's parents, and she was a frequent customer at her mum's shop and often came 'round for tea.

The Trolley Lady was a kind, short, (slightly hunch-backed and extremely) old women with lots of grey curly hair which she wore under a hat.

"Hello Hayley dear, the usual?' she asked with a smile reaching forward to pick up some Chocolate Frogs, this woman knew her too well.

"Thanks Jean, how are....." she was cut off by the slamming of the compartment door behind her. Hayley spun round instinctively to see who it was but regretted it almost instantly after glancing at the two boys who stood at the back her. She groaned quietly as the front one spoke.

"Looking good Robinson, isn't she Moony?" Sirius Black said rather loudly, a smirk twisting across his features.

Hayley flushed crimson as she looked at the boy behind Sirius. Remus looked at his shoes, cheeks also bright red. Hayley was getting more mortified by the second especially with the look on her crush's face, _'Oh my god I detest Sirius right now!' _she thought before snapping back.

"Shut up Black "

"Moony? Answer me!" Sirius whined, still refusing to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Umm E-Erm, I suppose," Remus murmured almost inaudibly, determined to not look up, but the temptation became too much and he gave up, he gazed at Hayley. Hurt and embarrassment was plain on her features, especially in her eyes. His shoulders sagged.

'_He definitely doesn't like me,' _Hayley thought, crestfallen.

'_Remus, you idiot what did you say that for! She's upset now, she will never like me,' _Remus miserably scolded himself.

"What was that Remus? I couldn't quite hear you!" Sirius teased. Hayley started to look even more upset.

"Padfoot just leave it, please!" He pleaded trying to save Hayley from more embarrassment. He liked her a lot and Sirius knew that. She did not deserve to be teased.

"Here you are Hayley, make sure to say hello to your parents for me!" Jean said cheerfully handing her the sweets. Hayley nodded hastily and turned away from her and the boys. Her bright red cheeks refused to fade. She started to retreat as swiftly as possible before she was humiliated further.

"Bye Robinson, it was nice chatting to you!" Sirius called after her, Hayley paused and spun round and stuck her finger up at him behind Jean's back, knowing if she were seen her parents would be told for sure. Remus smiled shyly at her making her blush bright red again as she stepped into the compartment, dumping the sweets on the spare seats.

She grinned to herself when she heard Sirius shout in pain she presumed Remus punched him for embarrassing them both. She reached forward to close the door before they both came past, whilst trying to hide her crimson face from her best friend.

"Can we keep it open? I'm being serious, it's getting really stuffy in here," Lily said without looking up from the hotel brochure, a finished list lying beside her.

"No that's me!" Sirius remarked as he passed the compartment overloaded with sweets. He stopped abruptly causing Remus to crash into him resulting in knocking all the sweets to the floor. Hayley hurriedly jumped up to help him. Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"You are such a child Black, do you know that, I mean how old is that joke?" she asked scornfully before bending over to help Hayley and Remus, smiling slightly to herself when both her friends reached for the same sweet and touched by accident, consequently going red again. Hayley must think she was completely dumb, because whenever Lily questioned her about Remus she always denied it, but it was pretty obvious!

"Doesn't get old with me, anyways, I have a message for you from James" Sirius replied, his smirk re-appearing.

"Oh do you now? What is it this time? What ever it is, it'll be a no," she replied getting annoyed; she already knew what was coming.

"Tough luck Lily-KINS; here goes nothing, Darling Lily-pad, will you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease go out with me?" he begged in an outstanding imitation of James. Remus and Hayley looked up in astonishment thinking he was actually in the room with them.

"You know the answer," she said resignedly.

"YOU FINALLY SAID YES! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT LILY EVANS ACTUALLY SAID YES! OR SHOULD I SAY MRS LILY EVANS POTTER, DID YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE! I'LL GO AND TELL HIM! HE WILL BE OVER THE MOON!" he shouted at the top his voice breathlessly. Lily's eyes widened with horror when it dawned on her what had happened; she jumped up as he sprinted out of the compartment.

Sirius ran to the boy's compartment dismayed to find James was not there, only Peter; and was informed that James was at the toilet at the opposite end of the train. He set off running up the long train but Lily was close behind him. They both shot by Lily's compartment, Hayley and Remus just looked at each other and set off after them, both attempting to stop this situation before it got any worse.

"JAMEEEEEES WHEEEEREEEEEEE AREEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Sirius shrieked, realizing Lily was chasing him.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET BACK HERE BEFORE I JINX YOU SO HARD YOU GRAND-CHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!" Lily screeched at Sirius who was quite a bit ahead of her, but she could easily catch him if he was distracted. She pulled her wand and out and shouted a random hex at him (still running).

It didn't hit him but he paused for a few seconds, just enough time for her to reach him and tackle him to the ground, surprisingly enough he was knocked to the floor, how Lily didn't know, because he looked strong! Maybe it was just the speed she was running...

Bemused students were watching the drama, there noses pressed to the glass and the daring ones actually coming out and following them up the corridor. Hayley and Remus shoved past them all.

"JAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES, YOUR NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW GIRLFRIEND IS A PHYCO PATH!" he cried in panic.

"PADFOOT SHUT UP! EVERYONE IS STARING!" Remus shouted at his best friend, who as usual took no notice and was desperately trying to get up. Seeing Lily knock him over had to be the highlight of the year, it was comical. He started to chuckle as he waited for Hayley to catch up with him.

"LILY STOP FIGHTING HIM! COME BACK, PLEASE!" Hayley yelled, stopping abruptly at the sight of Lily and Sirius Black lying on the floor, fighting. She like Remus thought it looked comical and giggled. Both started to laugh, quickly followed by the other students. One courageous young first year - obviously a Muggle born - even had his camera out and was snapping some shots of the tussling boy and girl.

The students started to cheer for the side they were supporting, but still both of them were oblivious to the crowd. All of a sudden James stepped out of the toilets whistling slightly too himself. He frowned slightly at the sight of all the students who had all shut up when they seen him and then he seen Remus and Hayley who were laughing uncontrollably, Remus was bent over clutching his stomach whereas Hayley was holding the wall for support, tears streaming down her face.

James looked at the two perplexed at the scene, eventually noticing that everyone was staring at the floor. Then he caught sight of Lily and Sirius, he looked slightly bemused.

"What the....." he began to say.

"James guess wha..." Sirius started but was immediately cut off by Lily.

"POTTER I SWEAR IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT LISTEN TO A WORD HE SAYS!" Lily yelled at the top of her voice.

"Lily says she will go out with you!" Sirius finished quickly before Lily could stop him. James's face lit up as if someone had flicked the light switch on. Lily let out a frustrated scream and punched Sirius hard in the shoulder, causing him to swear loudly. Hayley sobered up sensing Lily would later regret her actions if she hurt him any more, she withdrew her wand and silently cast a shield charm between them.

Both of them got to their feet, Lily's red hair all over the place, her breathing unsteady. She shot death glares at both of them, irritated she could not get to them.

Both boys backed away slowly, Sirius rubbed his shoulder tenderly, returning Lily's glares, Sirius being Sirius decided to aggravate her more and stuck his tongue out at her. Lily's eyes flashed dangerously and she took a step forward.

"Lily just leave it, he isn't worth it, let's just go back to the compartment," Hayley told her firmly.

"There's nothing to see here...." Remus called to the watchful students, who didn't move. "I mean it, I'm a prefect so I suggest you move!!" he shouted, and they all scarpered off.

"Your an idiot Sirius, do you know that, this has went way too far," Hayley declared, before leading Lily away. The three marauders soon followed back to their own compartment.

_The Marauders Compartment_

Sirius snickered slightly "Her face was priceless, you have to admit it" he said to Remus and James as they sat down on the seats. Remus started to chuckle and James who was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing, he eventually gave in and let it out.

"What are you laughing at?" Peter asked dejectedly, missing all the action as usual.

"SO what happened, I wanna know everything!" James replied ignoring Peter, while helping himself to a Chocolate frog, Sirius of course gave a full description of exactly what happened, Remus chipped in whenever he felt he needed to. James found it greatly amusing about how Lily floored Sirius.

James Potter was pretty good looking with extremely messy jet black hair which stuck up at the back. Normally it just looked like he had just stepped of a broomstick (due to the fact he was constantly running his hand through it). He had incredibly deep hazel eyes framed by wire glasses. His eyes had been known to make numerous girls go crazy. James was amazingly well dressed with smart jeans and crisp shirts.

He was quite tall and slender though not skinny thanks to all his Quidditch playing; he played Chaser for the Gryffindor team, his house, in which he had strong pride for. James was strong, confident and brave, though he had realized that the previous year he had been a big-headed, arrogant jerk to everyone around him. It was Lily's attitude toward him that finally made him realize how cruel he could be. He was starting to change and was becoming more mature everyday.

This did not mean he did not like a laugh, because he really did! He was not part of the Marauders for nothing. The Marauders were made of himself and his tree best friends. They mostly played pranks on people, primarily people they hated, for example: Severus Snape, who James loathed with a passion, because he suspected he had a crush on Lily, and Argus Filch, the grumpy caretaker who had it in for the Marauders.

James was incredibly smart always near the top in his lessons, especially in Transfiguration, which the year before he had achieved an O in his O.W.L's. His weakness was definitely Potions; he always seemed to blow up his potion without fail each lesson, much to Professors Slughorn's dismay.

They were all especially clever, well with the exception of Peter. They put this to good use and created a map of Hogwarts in full detail. including all the secret tunnels which they frequently used and the surrounding grounds, the map was special, why? Well because it showed where each person in the castle was at that moment in time.

This was essential in the prank planning, they obviously did not want to get caught, and along with his invisibility cloak which he had inherited, they were invincible. Though on saying that, James had had more than enough detentions!

His parents were the best you could get in his eyes, he was extremely well pampered child, being that his parents were quite old when he was born; he was also he an only child, but had pretty much adopted Sirius as a honorary-brother when he moved in with them.

His parents were ex-Aurors and were absolutely loaded! He lived in a big house in the middle of the country side. He always had the latest gear, anything the newest Shooting Star broomstick to the latest clothes. James never bragged about this though. He cared for his friends feelings and knew that they did not have as much money as he did.

Unbeknown to everyone except the marauders, James was an un-registered Animagus which he became last year. It was illegal, but he did not give a damn, the only reason he became one was to help Moony. He took the form of a Stag, which he found suited him very well and this was how his nickname Prongs came about.

James had had a crush only Lily since there 3rd year at Hogwarts and from that day on he had asked her out continuously. He had always thought she was pretty but later decided he liked her, unfortunately Lily had never returned the feelings, she decided she did not like him on the first day of Hogwarts on the train when James insulted her friend.

He thought that Lily had started to treat him better since he changed his attitude. He was determined to get her to go out with him though.

Sirius finished his story and in result they spent a good few minutes laughing like hyenas, until Remus abruptly stopped and brought up more important matters.

"So guys are we still up for this holiday?" he asked his three friends hopefully. They, in the Christmas holidays during a period of immense boredom, decided to be impulsive and used some Muggle money they had stashed to book a holiday abroad.

"To that Span place?" Peter asked stupidly.

Peter Pettigrew was not the brightest crayon in the box. Neither did he have the natural good looks his friends had, with short light blond hair and small, watery pale blue eyes. He was short and stumpy, and a bit chubby. It gave him the appearance on a rodent, which maybe why his Animagus form was a rat.

Peter was not incredibly clever, though he did excel in some subjects, mainly Care Of Magical Creatures and Herbology. He was even more disastrous at Potions than James, wrecking a total of 75 cauldrons at the last count. Eventually the previous year Slughorn had relieved Peter of the subject, much to his delight. Unfortunately it took him longer than James and Sirius to master being an Animagus, but his friends took their time and were patient with him, giving all the help he needed. They nicknamed him Wormtail.

He was extremely thankful that he had sat down in James's compartment on his first day of Hogwarts. He could not ask for better friends, though they were sometimes scornful of him and made fun of him from time to time, they were generally quite pleasant and included him in the Marauders.

This took his mind off problems at home. He felt safe with them, like no one could touch him when he was with them; he was drawn to powerful and popular people.

His mother was a Muggle and his father a wizard. It was obvious whenever he visited home that his father was disappointed in Peter and did not like him much. Peter was not on the Quidditch team and neither was he a prefect, everything his father had been back in the day.

Though his mother had always stuck up for him, it was clear he had inherited more of her traits than his father's. They did not have much money because his father had damaged his back badly in a Quidditch accident 15 years ago, when he fell off his broom.

Peter was not exceedingly confident and witty around people, which was not what people normally associated with the Marauders, and many people questioned why the other three put up with him like they did. Unbeknown to most people Peter was quite loyal and funny in the company of his friends.

Though lately they had seen less of him than usual, and whenever they questioned him, he was secretive and closed up.

"Spain not Span you dimwit," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Peter brushed it off, shrugging.

"Well whatever, I'm still up for it" Peter declared quietly.

"Me too, I'm looking forward to it actually, not so sure about this flying business though, I mean why on earth you would want to sit in a metal box for two hours, I don't know! And how does it fly without magic.... These are the questions that haunt me...." James said laughing slightly.

"Aero-dynamics Prongs, did you ever pay attention in Muggle Studies? Remember they don't have brooms and they can't Apparate either," Remus explained, grinning at his mate.

"But we can Moony! So why on earth are we going on the plane thing? It will save us so much time!" James asked.

"Well one; it creates a holiday feel, two; it will be a good experience for you and Sirius, seeing as me and Peter have been on one before and three; we have already paid for the tickets, and we can't return them, We are going on the plane and that's final," he responded seriously.

Remus Lupin was definitely by the far the most-level-headed of the Marauders and mature, he was the male Gryffindor prefect with Lily, who over the two years he had become close friends with.

Remus was quite good looking with floppy dark blond hair that flopped over his lovely mysterious sea blue eyes, which were quite easy to get lost in, and - with a few scattered freckles - he had the cute-boy appeal; he was like the boy next door. Though not as tall as James and Sirius, it didn't really matter as he was extremely lean and graceful.

Remus was defiantly one of the cleverest male students in the 6th year; he was maybe even smarter than some of the 7th years. He took studying seriously and tried to do it every night, he was never behind on homework and the teachers loved him, with his quiet, polite and respectful manor. He was constantly found with his head in a book.

He was not as mischievous as his friends, being a prefect and all, but helped a lot with the technical factors of the Marauder's pranks. He was greatly credited by his friends for the making of the Marauders Map, though they all contributed to it, Remus had used his extensive spell knowledge and had performed especially complicated spell to make it work.

He had great parents, who loved him dearly; he was a half-blood as his mother was a Muggle-born, so Remus knew a lot about how Muggle things worked. His parents were rather poor, though they were extremely clever. They were extremely proud of their only son and how he turned out. Unfortunately when Remus was a young boy, his father accidentally angered Fenrir Greyback, the most dangerous werewolf out there, when he refused to help him.

To his parents horror Greyback had snuck back one day and bit Remus while he was searching for his ball. Now every month he would turn into a full fledged were-wolf. They worried about what would happen if he got a Hogwarts letter, and how they would deal with it. Even though their son turned into a monster every month they did not love him less, they probably loved him more.

Once he was 11 and received the letter, Dumbledore personally delivered it and they discussed how everything would work. They decided that Remus, every month, would go to the near-by (newly built) large house in Hogsmeade through a tunnel that had been formed and had a brand new tree planted on top where he would go and transform.

Dumbledore took many precautions concerning Remus's well-being and the other students safety, for example the tree was not a traditional one, it moved and hit anyone who came to near, nick-named the Whomping Willow, also the house would have a rumour about it that it was the most haunted house in Britain, to disguise Remus's howls, making sure that no one want to approach it. He and his parent's were eternally grateful. Remus could live as a typical school boy thanks to this great man.

He received a massive shock in the second year when his friends/room-mates figured out his secret. He had packed to leave Hogwarts, assuming that they would panic or be repulsed about what was wrong with him. But to his up-most surprise they never were, the only thing they were upset about was that he never told them.

So to solve the problem they trained as Animagi to help him during his transformations, as they had read animals would help relax him. That was how he received his nickname Moony, they were the best friends he had ever had, but he couldn't help feeling guilty whenever he hurt them accidentally.

His confidence had grown over the years at Hogwarts and had taken a massive leap since he had become a Quidditch commentator; he had never been drawn to playing it. He shared the role with Hayley, on whom he harboured a big crush.

Sirius, who for once had stayed quiet throughout the conversation, seemed deep in thought.

"Hey Padfoot? Are you still coming? It won't be the same without you!" James asked his best friend, receiving no reply James picked up an empty chocolate frog box and chucked it at his head.

Sirius looked up startled. "What? Oh yeah, of course I'm coming! You don't think I would miss out on the chance to look for hot Spanish girls do you? I thought you guys knew me!" He said sorrowfully, quickly followed by a grin.

Sirius Black the last Marauder was undeniably the most handsome and popular guy in school. With his long soft shaggy brown/black which hung elegantly over his wide stormy grey eyes which were framed with long black lashes. He was tall with high cheek bones, and rather muscular.

Nearly the entire female population at Hogwarts were crazy about him. He had been out with a great deal of girls and rumours were started that he was a 'Womanizer'; but it wasn't true. They were started up by jealous exes; he actually treated his girlfriends incredibly well, showering them in love and gifts.

He could be exceptionally arrogant and moody at times but most of the time he was hyper, eccentric and fun-loving. As well as cheeky, especially to Professor McGonagall, who was the head of Gryffindor, the house he was in. He called her 'Minny,' much to her displeasure.

It was common knowledge that Sirius hated his family with a passion, especially his mother, they were all pure-blooded and obsessed with blood heritage, and detested Muggleborns and Blood traitors. They were all about House Pride at Hogwarts, and to their horror Sirius was placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

Since then Sirius had endured much neglect, they classed him as the black-sheep of the family, which amused him greatly as his family name was Black. Though his parents did not become death eaters and join Lord Voldermort, the man who was recruiting to take over the Wizarding World, they entirely agreed with what Voldermort believed in. To Sirius's dismay his younger brother Regulus, who he had once been extremely close to, had been placed in Slytherin and had slowly turned to the dark arts. Sadly he became a Death Eater, with the Marauders' enemy Severus Snape.

This was the final straw in Sirius's opinion and he grabbed all his possessions and ran away, to James's house, where his parents took him in and treated him like he was their own child.

According to Andromeda, Sirius's cousin and the only family member he actually liked, Sirius had been blasted off the family tree by his mother along with herself and a distant uncle. She was disowned because she had married a Muggleborn, Ted Tonks.

Sirius did not give a damn about what had happened, though he regretted what had happened to his little brother. As long as Sirius never set foot in his old home he would be happy.

Sirius, like the other three, was smart, he barely had to study thanks to his good brain which seemed to remember everything he had learnt with great ease, so he spent a lot of time planning pranks - his passion - along with Quidditch, where he a played a Beater. He was also an animagus in the form of a shaggy haired black dog.

"This holiday is going to be great...." Remus grinned as he opened a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and winced as he got an ear-wax flavoured bean.

"The Binimar has really great reviews and the area is meant to be stunning," he carried on, taking a drink of Pumpkin Juice to wash away the horrible taste.

"Only a month to go as well, it will fly by! And..." James was cut off and instantly looking up, the compartment door opened. Lily stood there, even though she refused to look at him and Sirius, it was easy to see she was still extremely angry with them.

"Remus, are you coming for patrols?" she asked in an incredibly controlled voice despite how angry she looked with the two boys.

"Lily... I mean Evans..." James started timidly, Lily refused to acknowledge him, except to stick her finger up at him, he sighed sadly '_Damn how did she know?'_ James contemplated.

"Erm... Yeah I'm coming, I'll see you later guys," Remus replied, shooting a meaningful look at his friends. Lily nodded and stalked out with Remus following. He closed the door behind him.

"Guys I think I will gonna need this holiday, I'm going to get stress lines, I can feel them...." Sirius remarked jokingly referring to the incident with Lily earlier. The other two laughed quietly.

The two prefects silently patrolled the train checking each compartment quickly. Eventually Remus could not take the silence anymore.

"Lily I'm sorry about earlier with Sirius and James, Sirius took it to far...." he started nervously, and smiled as he seen her relax slightly.

Lily sighed. "I know, you probably think I made to bigger deal out of it, but I'm just so sick of him asking me out all the time, maybe if he put himself in my shoes he would realize how annoying it is. I admit he has changed a bit this year, so he has actually listened to me, and I don't hate him that much anymore to be honest. But he still has far to go...." she admitted to Remus with a small smile, something about him always made her confess things she had not even thought before.

He smiled slightly; Lily was such a good person, he had never met anyone quite like her. She was the only other student who knew about his 'Furry Little Problem' as James called it. She had worked it out in there 5th but she had decided she didn't care.

"I know what you mean, don't worry I think he is starting to realize..." he replied, hoping to make her feel better.

"You like Ha...." she started to ask him trying to change the subject, but was cut off as they had reached Lily's compartment and there patrol was finished. Remus blushed and gave her a pleading look as if to say '_Don't say anything'_. Lily nodded grinning, she was correct as usual and was determined to get them together no matter what, and they were really well suited to each other in her opinion. Hayley unexpectedly looked up from her book and beamed at them both.

Remus smiled and retreated back to his compartment deep in thought. '_Was it obvious he liked Hayley?'_ He wondered as he sat down. 20 minutes later they were in sight of Kings Cross; all boys were changed into their Muggle clothes and were talking rapidly about what they would do on this holiday.

_Lily and Hayley's compartment_

Lily and Hayley had just finished changing into there Muggle clothing. Lily was dressed in a white long vest top with small flower detailing, long black leggings and some brown gladiator sandals. Hayley was dressed in a cute green silk dress and brown moccasin ankle-boots.

Both girls were chattering about ways to annoy Petunia on the trip, when the train pulled into the station and both caught sight of their parents, they grabbed their luggage and exited the train just before the Marauders did.

Hayley was instantly submerged in a group hug with her parents. Whereas Lily was talking animatedly to her mum, trying hard to ignore James waving at her as he stood with his parents who were welcoming back Sirius. Remus was embracing his mother and grinning at his father before he caught Hayley's eye, they both smiled at each other. Peter had left instantly with his father.

"Bye Hayley I'll see you soon, remember the plan!" Lily called to best friend, who nodded grinning.

"Remus I'll send Fangs so we know when to meet up!" James shouted to his friend, Fangs was his Tawny Owl, Sirius had named her Fangs for some unknown reason, the owl didn't have any fangs, and she was a total softie.

They were just leaving, when Sirius jumped on James, demanding a piggy back, nearly breaking James's back. He and his parents laughed slightly as they all Apparated out of the station, unaware that both groups were booked into the same hotel this summer.....

------------------------------------------------------------

**So there's this chapter? You Like? Or do you hate? Just leave me a review PLEASE! It will REALLY cheer me up (having braces is a nightmare) to hear what you guys thinks. Review away!**


	3. The Flight

**Disasters of Vacationing****- Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm not J.K.R in disguise, I only own Hayley.**

_**Lily and Petunia's house**_

"Petunia, PLEASE get a move on! We are meant to meet... Uh, I - I mean be at the airport in an hour!" Lily yelled from the downstairs hall. Her dad flashed his youngest daughter a warning look. _Idiot, you practically told her Hayley was coming! Oh I hope she wasn't paying attention._ Lily scolded herself. Petunia was still unaware that Lily's best friend would be accompanying them on vacation.

"I'm coming now!" Petunia called back angrily, appearing at the stop of the stairs, dragging a massive suitcase so full it looked ready to burst.

"Petunia, we are only going for two weeks not a bloody year," Lily remarked, rolling her eyes. "It better not be over the weight limit! Because you are not putting anything in mine!"

"Yeah whatever, at least be glad I narrowed it down to one!" Petunia huffed as she struggled downstairs. '_It looks really heavy...' _Lily thought, taking pity on her. She pulled out her wand and silently cast a spell to make it lighter.

A look of surprise flashed across Petunia's face when she was able to lift the bag into her scrawny arms. She knew it must have been her sister's doing and somewhere inside she was grateful, but pride and stubbornness won-out.

"Stop it now! I don't need your help! I can handle it perfectly fine by myself," she spat.

"Well I'm sorry for helping you, Petunia!" Lily retorted irritably as she performed the counter-jinx, all she had wanted to do was lend Petunia a hand. Her sister stumbled almost immediately as the weight returned.

"Here Petunia, give it to me," said their father, trying – as usual – to play the peacemaker between his two daughters.. Petunia frowned, handed her case over and flounced off into the car where their mother sat patiently listening to the radio.

Lily sighed. "Daddy, I was only trying to help her," she told him dejectedly. He smiled reassuringly at her before wrapping his daughter in a huge hug.

"I know sweetheart, just ignore her, she will come around one day. Oh and don't let her spoil your holiday, you deserve it," he murmured into her hair. He pulled away and smiled. "I'll say goodbye now, instead of at the airport. I'm going to miss you a load Lily-pad, and you're only going for two weeks! Don't forget that we are so very proud of you, I love you so much, sweetie."

"I know Dad, I'll miss you as well, love you too!" she replied, a smile now lighting up her features. She and her father had such a special bond, he could always lift her spirits. With one final look at the house, she linked her arm with her dad's spare one and they made their way to the car.

_**The Potters' house**_

James groaned noisily as he prodded Sirius in the head, but his best friend still refused to stir. "Wake up dumb ass; we have to check in," James moaned, glancing at his watch, "in half an hour!" Still nothing.

"Aguamenti!" he muttered, causing a jet of cold water to burst out of his wand and soaked Sirius head-to-toe. He woke up in instant cursing at the top of his voice.

"Sirius Black I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" Mrs. Potter shouted from downstairs.

"You're a git James," he growled, it was never a good idea to wake Sirius up so early in the morning, but they were going to be late at this rate. Luckily James had packed the night before, but looking at the state of his best friend's room, he had not.

"Yes I am, we have half an hour! No I'll rephrase that, YOU have half an hour to get washed, dressed, have something to eat, and I won't wait! Neither will the plane. I bet you haven't even opened your suitcase, have you?" James replied swiftly, cracking a smile at Sirius's sheepish look.

"Help me?" Sirius asked giving him the puppy dog look he did so well. Rolling his eyes, James shouted for his mother, who would help him while Sirius got ready. His mother was amazing at household magic.

They managed to be ready with 10 minutes to spare. James quickly hugged his dad and kissed his mother and waited while Sirius said goodbye.

"I'll see you soon Mrs. Potter, will you bake a cake for our return? Preferably a chocolate one?" he asked hopefully, receiving a whack of the oven gloves in return. Mrs. Potter laughed and gave him a hug.

"C'mon, idiot," James chuckled as he dragged Sirius over to their shrunken luggage. "Love you both! I'll see you soon," he called to his parents as they both spun on the spot, the suitcases in their pockets, and Apparated to Newcastle airport.

_**Lily and Petunia**_

After checking in and depositing their luggage, Lily and Petunia gave their parents a final hug and entered the waiting area.

The two sisters walked side by side in silence, the tension between them almost tangible, for it wasn't often they were alone together. Suddenly Lily recognized a tall girl, whose chestnut bob had become long and blond, with tanned skin, and exceptionally shocking outfit: a luminous pink skirt, a green crop-top and charcoal black biker boots.

Hayley.

It was part of the plan they had came up with, to mess with Petunia, and she was wearing all the colours Petunia hated.

Hayley had changed what she looked like so Petunia wouldn't recognize her and then, once on the plane, as the three of them had seats together (though Petunia didn't know that) Hayley would change again to confuse Petunia. It was payback for all the times Petty had been awful to Hayley when she visited, calling her names and things.

Lily waved at her without thinking Not surprisingly, Petunia noticed.

"Who's that? Do you know her?" Petunia asked, disdain obvious in her voice.

"Erm, no one, there was... a fly..." she faltered, and hastily pretended to swat the invisible fly. Petunia pulled a face and took a tiny step away from her little sister.

"You are so weird Lily," she declared and the two girls made their way past Hayley, who was biting her lip to prevent herself from giggling. She winked at her best friend. The plan was working so far, and Petunia had paid no attention to Hayley whatsoever.

Petunia insisted they trawl through the airport shops for a new watch and some new perfume, much to Lily's boredom. Eventually they sat down, as close to the terminal as possible. Hayley was sat five rows in front of them, reading, as usual.

Lily was dying to go over and talk to her, but Petunia would catch on. _I'll pretend to go to the toilet,_ she thought and stood up.

"Going to the toilet, won't be long," she told Petunia who did not even bother to look up from her magazine.

"Yeah, whatever, go," she answered. Lily rolled her eyes and instead of going the easy way, she detoured by Hayley, who looked up. Lily gave her a meaningful look and indicated she would meet her in the toilets. Lily left and Hayley followed her a moment later.

**_The Marauders_**

The two boys hurried past the toilets, which Hayley and Lily had entered not a minute earlier and into the terminal.

"Right where's Moony? Is he here yet? Was he meant to meet Wormtail?" James asked nervously, he didn't want to miss his chance to fly on the plane.

"Calm down James, he is over by the windows, and since when have you known Remus Lupin to ever be late? And as for Wormtail, it's not like we'd miss him" Sirius replied joked lazily, yawning he loped over Remus. James let out a sigh of relief and followed Sirius to the window, wondering where Peter was at.

Outside stood the plane they were flying to Spain on. James stared at it in wonder; he hadn't realized they were THAT big. Remus watched him in amusement, as did some others who looked slightly bemused.

"First time flying" Remus told the closest person who nodded approvingly. James looked up and grinned. He plonked himself down on the seat next to Sirius, who was nodding off, again.

"How long is left Moony, oh and have you seen Wormtail?" He asked.

Remus shook his head, and pushed his hair out of his blue eyes. "Nope he should be here by now though, the plane takes off in fifteen minutes," he replied worriedly, making Sirius sit up quickly.

"Really, But what if the plane leaves?" he asked. All three turned around to stare at the door, hoping to see him. Five minutes later there was still no sign of him, the only person to come back through was tall, blond tanned girl, Sirius snorted with laughter and James raised his eyebrows at her choice of clothing. Remus bit his lip not even noticing her. He was too concerned about Peter; the plane wouldn't wait for him.

"_First call for passengers boarding flight 4522MI to Minorca, please make you way to terminal 2_," a woman's voice called over the intercom. They stood up and looked at each other in horror. James was momentarily distracted by a flash of scarlet hair in the distance, familiar butterflies fluttering in his stomach. _You're not a Hogwarts and that's not Lily,_ he told himself firmly.

"_Second call for passengers boarding flight 4522M1 to Minorca,_" the women called again.

"What do we do?" James shouted in panic. Sirius shook his head, he had no idea. Remus as usual was the most relaxed and had a solution.

"Look let's just get on the plane, if he hurries he will make it and if he doesn't, erm... he can just Apparate and meet us there," Remus said doubtfully, they all knew Peter often struggled with the simplest Apparations.

They all nodded and, grabbing their carry on-luggage, they started to make their way to the terminal.

"WAIT! WAAAAAAIT THERE, JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS! DON'T GO!" a voice cried from behind them. They spun round and seen Peter running as fast as his little legs could carry him, trying to catch up with them. All of a sudden - though not surprisingly - he tripped and went crashing to the floor. They grinned at each other and ran to help him up.

"You took your time Wormtail, what happened?" Sirius asked an out-of-breath Peter, who was bent over wheezing away.

"D-Da - _Dad,_" he panted, he took a deep breath and carried on. "Dad wouldn't let me come, he thinks you are bad influences on me, and that you are the reason I'm not a prefect," he said with a harsh laugh.

"We _are_ bad influences," James said offhandedly, making them all laugh.

"_Final call for passengers boarding flight 4522MI, please make your way to terminal 2 immediately,_" the woman called for the last time. Remus glanced around; they were the last ones in the waiting area.

"Come on!" Remus said as they took off down the terminal.

_**Lily, Petunia and Hayley**_

"Seats B10 and 11, seats B10 and 11, B10 and 11..." Lily repeated under her breath as she searched for their seats, which were near the front of the plane. "Oh here they are, Petunia you have the middle seat, I, erm, have a bit of an upset stomach so I might need the toilet more," Lily lied swiftly; it was all part of the plan.

Her sister looked slightly disgusted but sat down nonetheless and pulled out her magazine again. Lily grinned and plopped herself down on the seat. She stuck her head out into the aisle next to her to wait for Hayley.

She didn't have to wait long. Hayley came down the aisle, and spotting Lily, she winked. Pretending to look for her seat she came to a stop next to Lily.

"Oh here I am," she said loudly in a flawless American drawl. Petunia looked up sharply, her eyes widened in shock as she took in the girl's appearance, not noticing that Hayley biting back a laugh. _What a tramp,_ she thought unkindly. Hayley kept a straight face and carried on. "Excuse me," she asked and the two girls tucked in.

Hayley squeezed past, but tripped and fell on top of Petunia who let out a disgruntled scream.

"Oh gawd, I'm so very sorry," she apologized. Petunia irritably shoved her off and dusted off her clothes.

"Whatever," Petunia retorted, she struggled to keep her voice polite, or at least to keep it from dripping with loathing. Hayley smiled and sat down by the window; she brought her legs up to her chest and laid her head down to block out everyone. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Petunia spoke impatiently.

"I wish they would hurry up and take off."

"It won't be long now. I'll be right back, toilet," Lily replied, getting up and walking down the long plane, that was Hayley's cue. She and Hayley knew Petunia despised public displays of emotions, so when Hayley looked up at her and burst into tears she stared back in horror.

Hayley continued to cry loudly, Petunia looked around frantically, no one seemed to be paying attention to the shrill sobs coming from this odd girl! _Why on earth is no one looking?' _she thought ,confusion evident on her face.

Hayley bit back a snort, disguising it with another sob. Unbeknown to Petunia, Hayley had cast a spell she'd learnt off Sirius Black in Charms (when she over heard him telling James and Remus). It filled the surrounding peoples ears with a strange buzzing sound, so no one could overhear private conversations.

"What's wrong with you?" Petunia hissed at her, becoming more irritated by the second.

"I, I, I'm scared of f-fl-flying," she stuttered, sniffling, secretly surprised with her self, she thought Petunia would have guessed by now.

"Well get a grip, and if you're going to cry, please for god's sake cry quieter, or else I'll get you moved for disturbing other passengers," Petunia sneered slightly, rolling her eyes, she thought it was all very stupid.

"Okie dokie," Hayley replied happily, changing her mood drastically and once again taking Petunia by surprise. She frowned and deliberately looked away; Hayley smiled and looked out of the window. The plan was working so far. Both girls knew it was risky, and Petunia might get really angry but it was definitely worth it, just to see the look on her face.

_**The Marauders**_

They made it just in time. The four boys scrambled up the steps and into the plane. They past the eccentrically dressed blond girl and a strangely formidable, yet familiar girl, James frowned vaguely.

"Is it just me or does that girl look familiar?" he muttered quietly to Sirius.

"Which one? The blond one with the weird clothes or the other one?" he replied, looking at them both. "Come to think of it I do recognize the other, I can't place her though," he carried on frowning too. They were about to ask Remus when they noticed the strange sound in their ears.

"Can you...?" James started.

"It isn't the..." Sirius began at the same time.

"I can hear it too," Peter chipped in.

"There's a witch or wizard on-board," Remus whispered to his friends, they all gazed round inquisitively, trying to work out who the person was, though in all truth it could have been anyone.

"Can you make your way to your seats please?" a snooty voice came from behind them. Sirius spun round to see a pretty air-hostess; she had long, pin-straight black hair, deep brown eyes and pale skin. She was looking at them impatiently; the look didn't suit her at all.

He smiled his signature smile trying to make her fall for his charm, but had no luck what so ever. She ignored him and pointed to four empty seats.

"Fabulous," Sirius said, disappointment obvious in his voice. Remus rolled his eyes, thanked the air-hostess and pushed his friends up to their seats. They all reached up to put their luggage away, when James felt someone squeeze past them.

He inhaled the air quickly and could smell a familiar scent, the person smelt exactly like Lily. He turned round to find the person, but Lily had already sat down. He shook his head, _Lily isn't here, get a hold of yourself, _he told himself again.

Sirius stole the window seat much to James's dismay, Remus and Peter didn't mind too much, they had flown in that position before.

"Sirius Black you are an official pain in arse, I call the window seat on the way back," James remarked rolling his eyes. Sirius smirked before replying.

"You know you love me, but did you see that air-hostess girl?" He whistled.

"She doesn't seem to like us, or you mate, you have no chance!" James declared with a laugh. Sirius pulled a face.

_Oh no he got that look in his eyes, he is determined to win that girl over, _James thought.

The four sat back and waited for the safety demonstration to begin. Much to Sirius's delight it was being run by the girl and he found out her name was Kristy.

"Kristy," Sirius repeated under his breath, Remus sniggered.

"I take it she's your next girl... or should I say victim?" He asked with a laugh. Sirius rolled up his safety booklet and launched a Remus, hitting him with it, and squashing James in the process. Remus and Peter roared with laughter.

Kristy stopped her speech and glared at the back but they didn't pay any attention whatsoever.

"You four at the back, pay attention or else I will have you thrown off, do you understand me!?" she roared, the usual happy, flight-attendant composure was gone. The Marauders instantly stopped what they were doing and slid down in their seats out of embarrassment, everyone was turning round.

"Christ she has a temper," James remarked once Kristy had finished, everyone looked slightly scared of her. "She reminds me of Professor McGonagall on a good day," The plane took off, and James and Sirius were delighted with it. (Even though they were still bewildered about how it flew without magic.)

"Eugh you know what? I don't think I like her after all," Sirius declared as she glowered at them when stalking past with the food trolley. They all pulled gruesome faces behind her back, making a small girl on the row next to them giggle uncontrollably.

The little girl looked to be by herself; Remus, taking pity on her, leant forward smiling pleasantly.

"Hello, what your name then?" He asked her, she beamed at him before replying.

"Melissa, I'm 4 and ¾s," She said bashfully and started to giggle again. The four boys grinned back at the little girl; she was adorable, with long blond ringlets, a cute chubby baby face, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and her two front teeth missing. Full of innocence, but they wondered who she was with?

"Hello Melissa, I'm Remus and these are my friends James, Sirius and Peter, why are you alone?" Remus asked, his eyes twinkling. Melissa pursed her little lips, clearly thinking, the she shrugged.

"I'm with my big sister, Lydia.... but she not here," Melissa frowned which looked comical on her little features. The boys smiled at her.

"She's probably at the toilet, want us to keep you company?" James asked the girl who nodded, beaming again. 15 minutes passed and still no Lydia, the boys had played countless games of I-Spy, but Melissa was such a charming sweet little girl, they just couldn't say no.

'_If I have a baby girl_ _one day, I'd want her to be like this,' _James thought blissfully, the other three marauders shared his thoughts exactly. They found out that Melissa had trouble saying their names so they were now called 'Jamie, Siri, Remy and Peetey', which they didn't mind – as long as no one they knew heard the names.

Another five minutes went and Melissa sat plaiting poor Sirius's hair when a voice sharply called from behind them.

"Melly what on earth are you doing!? Stop bothering these men!"

Melissa instantly dropped Sirius's hair, and burst into a fit of giggles. She held out her little arms and the Marauders looked up their jaws dropped when they took in the girl who had spoken.

She was petite, with long shiny blond curls, large indigo blue eyes framed with long black lashes illuminating her high rosy-pink cheeks bones. The girl was dazzlingly beautiful, and it was pretty obvious she was Lydia.

"Oh...I mean boys," Lydia righted herself as she leant over the four boys to where Sirius was sitting; He gave her a big smile as she held out her arms.

"Hi," he said staring into her big indigo eyes; she gazed back as he gave her Melissa. She flashed a small smile, revealing a straight set of white teeth. She sat her sister down on her middle seat while listening to her chatter away.

"They are my new fwends, Jamesie, Peete, Remy and Siri," she said pointing excitedly to each of the boys. Lydia smiled and nodded, humouring her. Melissa had become quite hyper.

"Melly I think it's time for you nap, want your bunny?" She told the girl gently, holding up a tattered looking toy. The little girl pulled a face but took it anyway and curled up on her seat, while her sister covered her with a blanket. Melissa fell asleep quickly, but still managed to look sweet by sucking her thumb.

Lydia smiled gratefully and turned to the four Marauders. "I suppose I should say thanks, I mean for keeping her entertained, the queue for the toilets was massive and I was worried about her the whole time. I'm Lydia," she told them with a cute Liverpool accent.

"Hi Lydia, it's alright she's an angel, you're very lucky," Remus replied reassuringly, the other boys nodded enthusiastically.

Lydia laughed before responding fondly "An angel? I wouldn't say that, try living with her 24/7, I only get peace when she takes a nap! But I suppose I am lucky to have her, or else I'd be all alone."

They all laughed with her except Sirius who was frowning a little. "What do you mean you would be alone? Does she not live with your parents, how old are you?" he asked, though he had a feeling he knew.

Lydia's face dropped a bit. "I...I'm only 18, Melly lives with me. Our...Our parents died a few years ago, we only have a brother who works in Spain, and we are going to visit him," she said cheerlessly. Sirius bit his lip, _why did I ask?_ he reflected sadly.

"Anyways my parents definitely wouldn't want us to waste time being sad, we had good times with them and they lived a good life, even though it was odd they died so young.... So enough about that, where are you lot staying?" she asked grinning, all trace of sadness had disappeared from her eyes.

"The Binimar, in Cala'n Forcat, have you heard of it?" James told her, Lydia's face had instantly lit up, making her look ever prettier. _If she wasn't a Muggle, I would swear she was part veela, _Sirius thought.

"Wow, me too!" She replied ecstatically. "My brother is a kids rep there, but his apartment isn't big enough for us all so he talked to his bosses and they have gave us a place to stay for free. I help out on the grounds if they're short on staff."

"That's excellent Lydia, we should all hang out?" Remus asked grinning.

"Yeah that would be great! Oh and call me Lydie, all my friends do," she answered.

"Okay, Lydie, by the way we haven't introduced ourselves properly, I'm James Potter," he told her. The Marauders – as always – followed his lead.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"And I'm Serious – I mean _Sirius_ Black," he stuttered. The other three Marauders looked at each other with raised eyebrows, all sharing the same thought, which was along the lines of: _Woah, what the hell happened there! Sirius Black never stutters in front of a girl._

Lydie giggled at him. "Hi there," she said to Sirius, who smiled blissfully back at her, the five continued to chat but thankfully none could here the war inside Lydie's head.

_He's absolutely gorgeous, yeah the others are cute, well Remus and James are, Peter not so much, but seriously wow, bet he has a girlfriend though, and anyways since when were you looking for love? You're meant to be sworn off boys forever especially after what happened __with __Ge...I mean Him._

Eventually, Melly awoke from her nap and the conversation turned to games to keep her entertained, it was only half way through the trip. Sirius was strangely quiet, only James had noticed though. While everyone was busy he gave him a look, James knew there was something on his mind. But Sirius just shook his head .

"I'll tell you later, okay?" he mouthed back.

"Siri, I-Spy!" Melissa interrupted, which made him grin; she was obsessed with that game.

_**Lily, Petunia and Hayley**_

Lily sat pretending to read a book for nearly an hour, listening joyfully to Hayley's fake sobs and Petunia's moaning, who would of known Hayley could act this well? This carried on for another five minutes, in that time Petunia had closed her eyes and began massaging her temples.

Hayley decided this would be the perfect time to mess with her. She screwed up her face, concentrating hard. Suddenly her hair began to disappear, her eyes changed colour, her shoulders grew broader and her chest decreased. In the place of the blond girl was a balding middle-aged man.

Lily's eyed widened and she stifled her giggles by hastily coughing noisily, she couldn't help it, he looked so odd in that outfit. Petunia opened her eyes to see what the noise was. She took a quick glance at Hayley and looked away not realizing the change.

A few seconds passed and Petunia realized. Her head spun round so quick Lily was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Petunia let out piercing scream as she took in the man sitting next to her. She rapidly looked round but again no one had noticed! Panic filled her. What was going on?

Suddenly something dawned on her, Petunia's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Who are you?" she spat, the man raised his eyebrows, and his (or her) face screwed up again and chestnut brown hair sprouted out of his head, Petunia gasped as his eyes changed colour to hazel and the rest of his body slimmed down. Eventually the change was over and Hayley sat there grinning.

"Hello Petunia, how are you?!" She asked giggling. Petunia's eyes were almost popping out as she opened her mouth and quickly closed it, looking a lot like a fish. She took in Hayley, recognizing her instantly as her sister's best friend.

"But...You...What...No...What...How!?" she stammered. Lily gave Hayley a thumbs-up behind her back.

"Oh did we forget to tell you? I'm coming with you!" Hayley replied perkily. She gave Petunia a few moments to digest all this new information before carrying on.

"That was just a little pay-back for all your snide comments about me, whenever I came to stay. Let's call it even?" Petunia just continued openly gaping at her. Hayley giggled "Petunia, you look like a fish..... Pass me the in-flight magazine please Lils?"

"Here," Lily said as she handed it over. "Oh and do you not need to change? I hope your not planning on leaving the plane in that hideous outfit!" Hayley's eyes sparkled.

"You know what? They are starting to grow on me! Joking!" She giggled pulling her big hand-bag out from under her seat, where she had placed it for take off. "By the way I love what you're wearing!"

Lily grinned and looked down at her clothes; a pale purple jumpsuit which went to her knees and cute open toe ankle boots to match. She had bought it especially for the flight. Hayley climbed over Petunia (who was still sitting in a state of shock) and Lily to the aisle and walked slap bang into Kristy, the flight attendant. To make matters worse she was carrying scalding hot tea.

"Oh my good_ness_ I'm so sorry!" Hayley apologized. Kristy shook her head angrily, wiping her shirt hastily. Hayley bit her lip and glanced at Lily, who was giggling quietly. Kristy pushed past and stormed away.

"The klutz strikes again. Well done Haylz!" Lily laughed while Petunia actually cracked a smile. It seemed like she was over the initial shock. Hayley grinned and followed Kristy up the aisle.

_**The Marauders**_

The Marauders howled with laughter as Kristy dashed down the aisle at top speed. The tea had left a massive stain down the front of her white shirt and inevitably going extremely see through. James and Sirius joined in the wolf-whistling before turning to stare out of the window.

Remus grinned at them and turned to look down the aisle. His eyes widened as he took in the girl who was walking down it. _No way!_ he thought, taken aback. It was Hayley, he was sure of it! Unless she had a secret twin, she wasn't dressed like stylish Hayley, that's for sure.

He watched as 'Hayley' searched through her bag, biting her lip, completely oblivious to the people around her. Remus thought she looked a bit guilty. As she got close Remus decided with a jot it was her! _But what is she wearing? What is she doing on this flight? _he asked himself, deep in thought.

She passed quickly. Remus watched for a few seconds before turning to his friends.

"Guys, listen, I just saw Hayley!" he whispered to them. Sirius let out of a bark of laughter.

"Remus, mate, I think your seeing things," he replied, still laughing.

"I'm sure it was her! Do you believe me, Prongs?" he asked, turning to James, who smiled uncertainly, he had a feeling Remus was telling the truth. He remembered the flash of red hair and smelling Lily earlier. _Was it a coincidence? Or were the both here?_ he thought, deciding that his mind had defiantly been playing trick on him. He pushed the thoughts away and changed the subject.

Remus kept quiet while the other three boys chattered, He was 90 percent positive it was her! Well then he was just going to have to wait till she walked past again. He would prove it.

_**Lily and Petunia **_

"_This is you pilot speaking. I hope you have all had a comfortable flight. We are approximately ten minutes away from our destination and we are now staring our descent. The temperature is around 29 degrees Celsius. Please enjoy the rest of your flight with Airwaves and we hope you all have an amazing holiday._"

"Oh wow, we are almost there, Petunia!" Lily squealed happily once the Pilot had finished his speech. Petunia grinned and nodded. "By the way I'm sorry about the prank, but you did deserve it," Lily added.

Petunia gave her a half smile. "Whatever, just don't bother me again okay? Oh and that goes for you friend too!" Lily giggled, she missed this Petunia.

The lights dimmed, the seatbelt sign flashed and the plane tilted and began to drop. Hayley rushed back to her seat (narrowly missing Kristy) newly dressed in a long grey vest top, black leggings and black sandals. "That is a MASSIVE improvement Haylz!" Lily gushed as Hayley flung her bag under her seat and pulled her seat belt on.

_**The Marauders**_

The Marauders laughed along with Lydia at Melly's excitement, even though secretly that was exactly what James and Sirius felt. Remus could tell, but decided not to mention it. The plane dropped lower and they felt their ears painfully pop.

After a few more minutes the cars on the Spanish motorways stopped looking like dots and they could see the runway.

_-BANG- _

The plane shook as its wheels touched down. Cheers rang throughout the plane, they were finally here! The plane came to a stop, and the passengers waited till the stairs had been fitted and the doors opened, filling the plane with warm air.

Hayley and Lily grinned at each other, they could get used to this! People began to file out. The three girls stepped off the plane and were instantly hit by sunshine. Pulling on their sunglasses, they stepped onto the shuttle buses and left.

On the other side of the plane, the four boys, plus Lydia and Melly hurried off the plane. James and Sirius were awestruck to say the least.

"Oh my god It's_ boiling!_" Sirius shouted over the hum of the plane's engines. James kept quiet, but stretched his arms out, absorbing as much of the sun as he could. Remus and Peter joined in with the two laughing girls.

"Have you not been abroad before?" Lydia asked, giggling, as they boarded the other shuttle bus.

If only they knew what was to come when they arrived inside...

* * *

^_^

I know I know I'm bad at updating but I (and my beta Kayla) have very busy lives and trying to fit writing around; Dance twice a week, Sports-leaders, insane amounts of homework, extra textiles work and everything else, I seem to have no time and I'm constantly exhausted. I really hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day :) If you do I'll make a special effort to update sooner! Thanks for this chapter go to Kayla for making it sound oh so much better................ REVIEW! x


End file.
